


Carrying You Along

by Eye_For_An_Eye



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_For_An_Eye/pseuds/Eye_For_An_Eye
Summary: Every time you fall in love you give that person a piece of your soul, that extends their life but shortens yours. Once you run out of soul to give you die. But there are two men who lived longer than most people. Arthur has never fallen in love before and Dutch purposely makes people fall in love with him to keep him alive longer. But Dutch gets frustrated when he can't seem to get Arthur to fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Making people fall hard for Dutch wasn't a difficult task to accomplish, with a little charm and flattery he could have almost anyone as clay in his hand. Almost anyone. Every now and again he would run into this feller that wore the same dirty blue button down shirt, black scarf, and a tan jacket that supported a satchel around his shoulders. He would sometimes see him drinking alone or scribbling in a worn out journal, the feller didn't seem to go anywhere without it and he once saw a glimpse inside when the feller wasn't looking. But it was only a few words and a surprisingly amazing drawing of the town Blackwater, where Dutch was then staying. The feller noticed Dutch's peaking and quickly snapped the journal shut and walked away.

Stubborn is exactly how Dutch likes it, it gives him a challenge and once his goal is reached he can set out for another one. He originally came to Saint Denis to sell the skins he had on the back of his horse before riding back out west but when he saw the similar feller stepping out of the stables with a shiny red horse he had to talk to him. Dutch didn't believe in fate and normally never saw the same man twice but this time he felt he shouldn't just let him walk away. Too many times had he just given him a glance and continued on. 

Dutch checked himself in a shop window to check his appearance. He had ran a hand though his hair to undo any tangles and knots, placed his hat back on and walked the Count to the stables. Dutch kept his head up and pretended not to see the feller as he walked pass him. He could tell he caught his attention because his head turned a little and eyes followed him. On the corner of his eyes the feller watched him for a moment before turning away and pulled a horse brush from his satchel, the feller slowly brushed the main of the red horse in a gentle manner. 

The feller seemed to know his way around horses because his horse didn't fuss or stomp around when he put the brush away and lifted one of it's front hooves to clean the shoe underneath. Anytime Dutch needed to take care of the Count the jackass of a horse didn't give two shits, he would jerk his head around and flatten anyone in their way. Even though the Count only liked Dutch he wouldn't let him handle his hooves unless he was being fed treats or he was having a good day. Although it seemed like the horse had more good days then Dutch. 

Dutch paid for a new horse brush and horse medicine, his own brush was fine he just wanted to waste some money before he let another pour soul under his false affection. He was good at pretending to be in love and wild about someone, the manipulation came like second nature to him and over the years he almost had it to perfection. Maybe he already did but to Dutch anything and everything can be improved. An old dog can learn new tricks, a little more sugar can make any slice of pie sweeter, and a big fish could always be bigger.  

After putting away his brush and horse medicine he looked over excepting to see the feller still standing there, but he saw he had already gone and walked off. Dutch lead the Count out and saw the back of a red horse and the feller riding on it out of town. The skins will be fine and can be sold somewhere else Dutch though as he saddled up the Count and quickly rode him over to the feller. At first he stayed a little behind so he didn't make the feller suspicious and cause him to ride off. When they got a little out of town he picked up the speed and rode along side the feller, he got a side glance from him and a cough, "Why the hell are you following me?"

Dutch let out a deep chuckle, "I'm not. I just happened to be coming this way as well and though I could use the company." The other man didn't look like he believed a word that came out of Dutch's mouth, if he did he did a damn good job at hiding it. He only looked back ahead, Dutch let things go quiet for a while as they rode along the trail. He noticed that the feller would glance at him before looking away, he looked like he was debating on saying something. Instead Dutch hummed to ease them both, "I've noticed you around before, I saw you in blackwater and a bar in Rhoads. Either your following me or I'm just fortunate to run into you." That gave him a mixed reaction from the younger man, his face looked flushed but still on guard. He finally spoke, "I guess that might be why your sorta familiar, what were you doing in Saint Denis?"

"Selling some skins then was just going to buy a quick drink and leave." Dutch looked at him and the man chuckled a little, "Guess you forgot about the skins" Looking back he remembered his mind had been more distracted by the feller than getting some extra coins for the poor buck skins he was riding around with. Dutch grinned, "I guess I was more interested in you than the skins," They met eyes for a moment before the other man looked back ahead, "So you were following me." 

Damn was he gonna be a little harder than he though, but if he can make him flush he can make him bend. Dutch looked back at him and studied his eyes he only got to look into for a few moments. They were bright blue eyes that might be prettier up close, most of the time his 'love interests' had dark eyes that didn't stand out, much like his own. But it made since that his eyes would go along with his light hair that had a tint of blond and orange. Studying the man a little more he had a little stubble around his face and his body structure looked like he was regularly active from the way his muscles were build, at least what he could see around his abs since the jacket blocked most of his inner features. 

Dutch smiled as they rode into town and stopped by the saloon, he hitched the Count and looked at the feller, "I know you might have other plans, but could I treat you to a drink?" Blue eyes narrowed at him and Dutch chuckled, "Just one and I promise after that I'll leave you be." A deep sigh was let out and a mumble, "Fine." He climbed off and hitched his red horse next to the Count and followed Dutch like a shadow inside the saloon. Everyone was talking and didn't notice the extra two people in the crowed saloon, normally it wasn't so cluttered up. It was until Dutch asked the bartender for two beers that he told them everything was half off, no question's asked they took their drinks after Dutch laid the money down on the bar before they took a small table near the back. 

The chairs creaked as they sat down and Dutch took out a cigar, he offered one to the feller, "Would you like one?" the feller shook his head and took a drink of his beer, "No, thanks." Dutch nodded and placed the cigar between his index and middle finger, he took a sip and turned to the man, "I'm Dutch van der Lind and may I have the pleasure to know your name?" The feller took a drink and looked at him, "Arthur Morgan, so what's the catch with all this?" Dutch crooked his head, "Tell me what you mean by catch." Arthur tapped his foot a little at the sound of a piano and guitar playing, "You bought me a drink and wanna know my name. I get the feeling you want somethin'."

Dutch noticed the way he responded to the music and grinned, he stood up and stepped on his cigar before he offered his hand to Arthur, "Dance with me?" Arthur looked at him surprised, "Excuse me?" Arthur looked at him like he had two heads and just told him he was the king of hell and pregnant with God's child. So he looked at him like he was crazy, "Don't give me that look, son. Everyone here is having fun so if you dance with me I'll tell you what I want." Arthur shook his head not believing any of this, Dutch gave him the sweetest of looks and he eventually took his hand. "Fine, but you better not try anything funny."

Dutch wrapped his hands around Arthur's slightly smaller ones and pulled him to the middle of the room where everyone else were drinking and dancing. Arthur looked around unsure and slightly uncomfortable, a few eyes gave them a queer look but Dutch ignored them. He stepped forward and back forming a pattern with Arthur who caught on. The music was light and cheery, Arthur soon forgot about everyone else as Dutch spun him once and everyone retreated back to get another drink before returing. Dutch and Arthur finished their own drinks and Dutch ordered them another before taking Arthur back to the middle of the room, he started to feel light on his feet and the colors seemed brighter. Dutch wasn't a lightweight by any means and neither was Arthur, but once the alcohol had set in their systems the world was louder than usual. That seemed to have an effect on everyone else who had a drink as well, even the bartender who only had a sip was acting funny. 

Something was off in the drinks but everyone were too out of it to do anything about it. Dutch at some point had drawn Arthur closer and despite his good acting the faint blush on Arthur's cheeks and pink ears gave him away. Dutch grinned knowing he was starting to get Arthur were he wanted him, he had an arm around his waist and leaned down to speak directly in his ear, "Enjoying yourself?" Arthur was still trying to wrap his mind around everything happing so fast but the sudden drunkest made it harder to think. He could only shake his head and pushed Dutch away, "I-No I need to lay down," Dutch was slightly disappointed but this one would take longer than most. He gave him a caring and understanding look, "Lets go to a hotel, I'll get a room to rest for the night." Arthur shook his head but leaned on Dutch who already had them out the door. The hotel wasn't too far away and they swayed as they walked, the fresh air made them sober up a little but whatever they had consumed still had affects on them. Dutch gave the hotel owner some money and they went up to a room, Dutch opened the door after struggling to insert the key and laid Arthur on the bed. 

Arthur looked at the ceiling already too far out of it for any progress of winning his affection could continue. Maybe tonight would be enough, Dutch pulled the boots off of Arthur and covered him up. He laid down on the other half of the queen size bed and watched as Arthur's chest would slowly rise and fall. Dutch kept his eyes on him until drowsiness overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be a one-shot but it got kinda long so now it's in three parts. For now at least. Enjoy.

Dutch woke up before Arthur did, head hurt like hell and his throat was dry. He took a little medicine and decided he would just wait for Arthur to wake up. The younger man looked exhausted and Dutch would feel bad if he was tired all day because of him. Dutch stared at him a while longer noticing a small scar on his chin and somehow it made him look slightly more attractive. As he waited for him to wake up Dutch did what he considered not being nosey but doing his research. He picked up the satchel that was left on the floor by the bed and looked inside, there were herbs, tonics, and regular everyday items. What interested him the most was the journal that seemed to be kept so secretively. Dutch looked over to Arthur one more time before carefully flipping though the pages.  

He found poetic and very well written descriptions of places and people. Dutch sat down as ran his ringed fingers gently over a detailed drawing of a waterfall with fish jumping out of the water. Arthur didn't seem to speak much to Dutch's knowledge but with the way he writes his journal does all the speaking for him. One part that was interesting actually mention Dutch, not by name but by the description.

_Met a feller peaking over my shoulder and if I wasn't too tried from the night before I would have told him off. He was slightly taller than me and looked ~~handsome~~ familiar. Maybe_ I _ran into him somewhere and just don't remember or he might just have one of those faces. But now that I think about it I would remember a face like that. If I do run into him again I might ju-_

The sound of the bed creaking and a groan made Dutch look up and quickly shove the journal in the satchel, he stood up quickly and looked at Arthur, "How are you feeling, son? It seems our half off drinks weren't what we excepted."  Arthur grunted, "It seems so...why are you here? I thought you had gone after I fell asleep." Dutch handed him some water, "That would be rude to just get you drunk and leave, I wanted to apologize for how last night went. Besides the drinks...I had fun, Arthur." 

Arthur looked at him and drank his water till he was empty, he set the glass down and started putting his boots back on, "It's fine. You didn't have to stay I would have been okay." Arthur tried to ignore the last part of what Dutch said, he looked around, "Where's my stuff?" Dutch still had Arthur's satchel in his hand and gave it back, "Here." Arthur took it and checked to make sure everything was inside before standing up slowly and slipping it over his head to let it rest on his body, "Thank you.” 

Dutch grinned a little at Arthur’s slightly frizzy hair and picked his hat up off the nightstand. He put it on Arthur’s head, “Let’s go, cowboy. I’ll get you some breakfast to make it up to you.” Dutch was already walking out and Arthur was still waking up as he followed, “Not so fast, last time I let you pay for a meal I was drunk.” Dutch chuckles as he gave the hotel owner the key and opened the entry door for Arthur, “I promise no alcohol, a have a few biscuits if you rather just chew a few of those.” 

Arthur gave him no response and his expression was dull, “I have my own.” Arthur walked out and Dutch followed. Stepping into the morning air, Dutch tried not to inhale too much of the dust and dirt that made up the town. He whistled for the Count and saw him trotting towards him. The dirt was noticeable on his coat, he would need a bath or to make things easier just walk him though a river. 

Arthur had found his horse and mounted. Dutch watched as he didn’t pay him any attention and got on the Count. Before they stated to ride Arthur turned his head, “Stop following me. I don’t know what your trying to get from me but I’m not staying to find out.”

Dutch always knew how to draw out  sympathy and pity if needed. Dutch looks at the Count and gently run a hand over a scar on his neck, “I see. I apologize for my bother. It wasn’t my..intent.” Arthur sighed, “What was your intent?” Dutch looked at him with sad eyes, “I guess you just reminded me of an old friend. His name was Hosea, him and I were inseparable.” Dutch chuckled a little,“He died a few years back and I never...got over it. Didn’t get over him.”

Arthur looks down and back at Dutch, “Don’t be sorry. I was just think of the worse, I usally do in people. Everyone having the same selfish intentions. If it benefits them then nothing else matters.” 

 “I ensure you I have no selfish motivations. If you would like me to leave I can go.” Dutch felt the Count start to get antsy and was hoping Arthur would make up his mind. “No, you can ride along but no more drinks.”

Arthur didn’t catch the grin Dutch had on his face as he followed behind. Once they got out of town and on the path Dutch coughed out the dust in his lungs and breathed in the freasher and less dense air. 

They passed a few other riders on the road but only nods and greetings were exchanged. One guy jumped onto the Count and pushed Dutch off. The Count knowing this man wasn’t his rider tossed him off, he fell back and tried to draw his gun. Arthur was so quick Dutch didn’t catch him already off his horse and held the man at gun point, “Get back on your horse mister and leave before I put a bullet in your head.” 

Dutch was pretty damn impressed at Arthur. Quick and tough, something he didn’t see much anymore. Arthur was different and that was clear as day. Dutch picked himself back up and wiped the dirt off his arm and pants. Arthur went over to Dutch, “Alright?” 

Laughing and picking his hat up, “That was something, Mister Morgan.” Arthur watched at the man rode away quickly, “It wasn’t nothing, just another idiot looking for trouble.” Dutch placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “No, you are something” Dutch smiled and let his hand linger a little before he went back to the Count. 

Arthur cleared his throat and Dutch saw his ears turn pink. He could tell Arthur was trying not to act under his emotions, instead he tried to distract himself by speaking, “Tell me about that friend of yours? The one I remind you of.” 

Dutch and Arthur rode along side each other and Dutch was starting to enjoy his company the longer they spoke. Dutch told him about the wise Hosea that was in his life for a good couple of years. Hosea kept him in a good mental place, when he died from sickness Dutch didn’t know how to handle it. So he drank for a while and kept a women usually on his arm. Or a man. 

 Arthur opened up a little, the hat he wore was his fathers. He wasn’t the best man in the world, definitely a worse father but Arthur learned how to keep himself alive and don’t need to depend on anyone. Dutch could understand that. 

It was starting to get dark and Dutch didn’t realize how much time had gone by. He didn’t remember talking this much to someone since Hosea and even then he didn’t feel like this. He was happy, generally happy. A strange feeling was being ignored by him as the stopped to set up camp for the night. 

Arthur made a fire as Dutch laid down their sleeping blankets. Dutch didn’t realize how close their blankets where till they sat down, crossing their legs and their knees touched. Dutch didn’t mind it but his gut did twist a little. Probably because he was hungry and the only thing they ate on the way were stowed away deer meat. 

Arthur shifted and reaches in his satchel. He pulled out his journal and started writing, Dutch stared at the fire to avoid peaking over. Arthur was hunched over a little and Dutch noticed little glances at him. He caugh his eye and smiled a little, “See something your interested in?” Dutch was only joking but Arthur had turned back to his journal and stayed quiet. Cheeks were bright pink. 

“Can I see what your doing?” Arthur first though about just smacking his head with his journal. He was frustrated with all these emotions but he just gave up and handed it to him. Dutch took it carefully and his eyes widen. In his hands was a sketch of Dutch from the shoulders up. He had a thoughtful expression and his name was spelled out at the bottom. 

Arthur had every detail right, his eyes were looking out and it seemed he captured his confidence in ink. Dutch haven’t realized he was smiling till Arthur took it back, “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“Don’t be sorry, son. That’s very good, do you draw everything you see?” Arthur stayed quiet, Dutch leaned in a little more till he was close to Arthur’s ear, “or just the things you like?” 

Arthur looks at him surprised and pulled back a little, either it was the heat from the fire or Dutch made him blush but his cheeks were pink. It was cute to Dutch to see him like this. 

What surpised Dutch was the feeling of guilt for tricking Arthur. Maybe it was just because they were getting along. He needed to make sure he fell hard enough and the though of having a part of Arthur’s soul made him feel almost prideful. 

Dutch slipped his hand around Arthur and cupped the back of his neck. Arthur leans in his touch and his hand traveled up Dutch’s arm and rested on his shoulder. Dutch leaned closer and his heart jumped in his chest, he almost though Arthur was going to pull away.

Arthur presses his lips against Dutch’s and they were softer than they looked. His head felt light and his chest hurt, they eventually pulled away for air. Dutch  took a breath and Arthur looked like he was just awaken from a pleasant dream.

They kissed again this time with more heat and want. Dutch grazed his teeth over Arthur’s bottom lip and Arthur opens his mouth to let Dutch take control. 

Dutch took him into his arms and carfully laid him back. Arthur let Dutch run a hand down his chest and play with his scarf. He twirled it around in his fingers and reached up to run a hand though his soft hair. A test tug made Arthur gasp and Dutch smirked, his plan was going perfectly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my Dutch who makes me smile everyday <3 if you haven't read Buck Wild then I suggest doing so.  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading.

Dutch didn’t expect to wake up alone after their eventful night. They ended up in a tent that was quickly set up to abandon their blankets for more warmth and privacy. The fire that had burned itsself out a long time ago was now just ash, he shivered and slipped on his clothes that were scattered around on the ground. After making himself presentable he ducked under the flap to squint at the brighter light around him. 

Arthur wasn’t anywhere to be seen and the blankets and horses were gone. A sinking feeling set in his gut, Arthur left him. This wasn’t anything what he was expecting, normally he was the one to leave before dawn but he at least leave something behind for them. Such as a piece of clothing or an item. But there was nothing. No camp, no horse, no Arthur. That made his heart sting, not just surprised but it almost seemed to hurt Dutch a little that he’s gone. Maybe Dutch was supposed to learn a little from this, he shook his head and whisled for the Count to see if he was nearby.

After gathering his things and setting his gun in his holder the white Arabian came trotting into camp with his head high and eyes narrowed at Dutch. His coat seemed cleaner and his mane wasn’t tangled. Arthur came riding in on his red horse, “G’mornin’, Dutch.” Dutch sighed in relief and ignored the flutter feeling in his chest as he approached Arthur, “Moring, Arthur. Sorry I slept in. Guess I just enjoyed taking care of you so much I stayed up a little later.” Dutch grinned at the blush that crept up on Arthur cheeks, “I-It’s okay, I just took a trip to town and though I’d waste time and cleaned your horse up. I hope you don’t mind.” 

The Counts mane was softer and he leans on Dutch’s hand, “No, I don’t mind at all, thank you. I appreciate this, when did you wake up?” Arthur slowly got off his horse and he winches a little as he landed on the ground. Dutch smirked. “Sun was just coming up and I didn’t want to wake up. Took the horses to be washed and cleaned myself up a little too...” Arthur coughed, “I brought you somethin’. Didn’t know if you were hungry or just would like a snack for later.”

Arthur handed him a wrapped muffin and Dutch smiled, “Thank you, and I though I’d be the one treating you with gifts.” Dutch bit into the dry but sweet bread. It made his throat dry but knowing Arthur took the time to get it for him made it enjoyable. Arthur was getting the tent down and after Dutch drank some water to wash the rest down he helped him finish. They packed it all away on the horses and mounted. Dutch felt happier, didn’t know what it was but he thinks it’s because of Arthur. He didn’t know he was smiling at the younger man till he gave him a weird look and smiled a little, “What are you looking at?” 

Dutch’s face heated up a little, he didn’t remember the weather being this warm, “Just thinking. Just like you I guess.” Arthur scoffed, “Like me, huh? You don’t even know me.” 

He was right. Even though it’s been a few days and they’ve slept together drunk and sober Dutch had only seemed to scratch the surface of this man. He wanted to know more, first his fingers had itches to get under his clothes now he wants do go further. Under his skin, under it all. He wanted to see what made him tick. Like taking apart an old clock and putting it back together, but with a few personal touches. 

“Your right, I don’t,” Arthur looked at Dutch, “but I’d like too.” Something hopeful was in Arthur’s eyes but it faded away quickly. Arthur rode ahead a little. Dutch felt a little confused but shrugged it off. He was only playing hard to get, trying to make Dutch chase him a little. That’s what Dutch though at least. But when Arthur stopped talking to him for a while he grew concerned. The sun was half way across the sky when they stopped to rest the horses and stretch their legs, by then Dutch knew something was wrong. They hitches the horses and walked down to a running river. Dutch has his fishing pole and took out some cheese as bait. Best thing to catch bluegill and rock bass with. He casted it out and waited, Arthur sat behind him, taking out gun oil and cleaning his pistol. Dutch tilted his head to the side to look at him, “Is something wrong?” 

Arthur hesitated and shook his head, “No, m’fine.” He was quiet and Dutch didn’t like it. He reeled in after nothing wanted to bite. Dutch set the pole down and walked over to Arthur, “Your not fine, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.” Arthur paused before going back to his pistol, "So what was your plan after you left?" Dutch raised his eyebrow, "What?" Arthur looked up at him and sneered, "I know why you wanted to follow me the other day, why you bought me drinks, and why you...touched me. You just wanted to get into my pants and get me fallin' for you." He shook his head and stood up holstering his gun. Dutch grabbed his arm just as Arthur had turned away, "Wait, your reading this all wrong." Arthur pulled his arm away harshly, "Cut the bullshit! I know who you are Van Der Linde, you go around charming and loving till you get what you want. Then you leave some heartbroken fool with half a soul left!"

Dutch looked at him shocked, his fingers twitched as he reached for him again, "Arthur, I may have had a lover or two that didn't work out but that's because none of them were the match I was looking for." Arthur laughed and slapped his hand away, "Your not lookin' for a 'match'. I might have never been in love but hearing about people like you makes me never want too. I knew you were using me from the beginning, I just wanted to see how far you would try to go but I let myself-" Arthur stopped for a moment before meeting Dutch's dark eyes, "I'm a fool because I actually caught feelings for you. But I know it's all part of your goddamn plan. Isn't this what you wanted? Draw in the lamb before the slaughter?" 

For the first time Dutch was speechless. Originally that was his plan but now...he didn't know anymore. The truth was after Arthur and him were finished he stayed up just to watch him sleep, not in a creepy way either. He remembered the way Arthur's face relaxed as he laid in Dutch's arms trusting him to keep him safe. Arthur's normal rest face sometimes looked so tense Dutch wondered why he always seemed on edge, maybe he was only that way because of Dutch. The blond man puzzled him like no other and maybe that was why being around him made him so happy. Someone unpredictable and had the stubbornness of a mule, he could see how Arthur longed for travel and noticed staying in one spot for too long made him antsy. So much like Dutch but at the same time nothing like him at all. 

With a gruff façade and a passionate respect for horses Arthur seems to take time with things, unlike Dutch who itches for quick action and the faster path in life. Taking as much as he can without the thought of slowing down. Arthur makes him want to slow down, to see things in the same light he does.

Arthur probably would have figured him out eventually, even if he didn't hear about Dutch's reputation. Guilt set in and he looked down in shame, "It was my plan, at first. There's no denying I just wanted part of your soul. But after yesterday, after being close with you I can't do it." Arthur squinted his eyes a little, "What the hell do you mean?" Dutch had all the right thoughts but the wrong words stumbled from his mouth. 

Dutch looked at him and took a deep breath in, "I can't do it because you...make me happy. In a way I haven't felt since Hosea and you remind me a lot of him. In every good way." Arthur studied him close and hard looking for the smallest hint of deception, after he looks Dutch in the eyes and see the wide eyed doe look he sighs deeply, "I don't trust you very much...yet. Why don't we get back on the horses and keep riding." Dutch nods and walks with Arthur, slightly brushing their hands together, "Where are we going?" Arthur didn't give any attention to his fingers slipping pass Dutch's. A warmth spreading though Dutch's chest as his heart skipped a beat. 

"I don't know, wherever the path leads."

That answer was good enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this in a very sad way but decided the game already broke our hearts enough.


End file.
